Shen
by MakeMeWorst
Summary: Shen got defeated from Zed. He can't accept it and decided he will practice more and harder than before to defeat Zed one day. Shen hate Zed more than before. But where this passion goes? Could he resist or it will change his mind? Warning: Yaoi! If u don't like, don't read!


Shen tried to practice since long hours.

He lifted up the training sword again, stopped for a moment, let out a deep breathe then strike as hard he could into the air while imagining its Zed's body in front of he. Shen finished off the imaginary Zed for the umpteenth time. The ninja straightened again, swung his sword to take it back to the imaginary sheath at his side. He was really exhausted, sweaty, hard breathed. Only what he could heard what his own gasps. Akali, who was watching him with a blind Monk, Lee Sin, who only senses his emotions, both of them was worried about Shen, thats why they was hiding on the rafter, remaining in silent but ready to act when if it necessary.

Shen lowered the training sword, places it on the ground front of his own foots then sat down on the ground and start to meditate - or better say it, tries to meditate. He was growning at every minute, squirm and he was also unable to concentrate. Soon he gave up to try meditating. Shen touched his groin (Akali now could see huge lump at his trousers, and Lee Sin smirked at she while crosses his arms on chest - he knew it long time ago).

- Damnit! Zed's death.. make me... - Shen groaned out loud when he started to rub himself. He tried to calm himself, continued it even more slowly and gulps loudly his own saliva. Suddenly Shen stopped, quickly looked around and when he satisfied, he totally alone and the doors are closed. Shen stood up, breathes heavily, the ninja mask was bothering him, so he pulled it off slowly, gulping big from the fresh air while slowly recline his head with closed eyes.

Akali find him quite handsome, long brown hair, flawless half-brown skin with a little scar on his forehead, big dark brown eyes with lustful tears in the corners and desirable panting lips. He was sweated like nothing before or ever in a battle. He was frustrated at the sudden situation.

Shen untied his belt with one hand, freeing his dress shirt and passes it tought his head. He was teasing his oneself by slowly caresses over his own upper body, pick his nipples hard and twisting it slowly, watches how his own erection rises slowly lifting his unlocked pants. Shen moaned out loud as he smoothed over his abs, goes even more down toward the hairy lower abdomen, pushing his pants down by the move and touching his now massive hard erection. It was huge. Shen yelled out a moan, it was hurting for freeing. He watched how his own cock was almost incredibly hard, huge, all vein well displayed, but he tried to prolong his suffering requirement more, did not touched his dick again only started to massage his balls slowly, whimpering with pleasure and shut his eyes. Slowly pre cum started to flows down on his dick and he felt like it will explode for more release, it made his fingers slippy and he stopped with a painful moan, take two of those fingers inside his mouth and licked the juice off from it until his saliva started to drop to his own chest, letting burning feeling on his bare chest.

Now he touched slowly the tip of his dick, hugging around with two of his fingers only the glans, but he couldn't resist anymore, started to pump at it with a slow rythm picking up speed. Shen groaned even more harder. He held the two saliva dripping fingers in front of his anus entrance, and whenever he pushed in and out, its reentered and goes deeper inside of he, making painful pleasure. Shen was close to climax, added a third finger what firmly filled his hole, he sat on it fast with a wet-clicking noise, let it enter sorely before the exploding pleasure replaced the feeling then lift up from it to make it again and again while he was thrusting into his squeezing tight palm.

He imagined, its Zed, who fuck him violently and hard with a hated-feeling passion as a punishment.. Then a better imagine replaced this, as Zed fuck him and he fucks one of his shadow-body as a second Zed..

- I'm gonna...

Shen moaned even more harder and loud as the imaginary Zeds fucked him even more faster.

- ... ZED!.. - and Shen came with a huge shot of semen over his chest and chin, his breathe stocked when the second shot exploded out violently from his twitching dick, again and again, burning over his skin and feelings then he collapsed, layed on back, his visions was burring, felt dizzy and jerked off the last drops of his seed until he did not felt his erection slowly gone.

Shen laid there, he was totally pleased, closed his eyes and touched his still hard nipple to wipe some semen off and tastes it slowly.

The imaginary Zed smirked at Shen with a vicious grin, reminding he to the reality, they are enemies. But Shen desired him so bad.

- Oh God..


End file.
